


In the End

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catastrophe Sex, Goodbyes, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prostitution, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Brian wants to speak to Paul, but it's a rather busy bank in a large metropolis and Paul is with a client. A well known sleazy man propositions Brian, but tragedy erupts!





	In the End

Brian was leaving town, but in the end, he just had to see Paul one last time and be truthful with him. Seeing Paul meant he’d have to visit the bank where he used to work. He worked as a bank teller, blessed with watching Paul work as a personal banker. Brian knew it would be different, but he took a cab to the bank and walked in it for one last time. 

The bank was full of customers, because of the holiday. Brian wasn’t sure Paul would have time to see him, unless he had a bank transaction to make. Brian sat in the lobby with a deposit slip, as former regulars of his approached him and wished him luck. 

One man in particular was a noteworthy guy with access to a sizable inheritance. He slithered over to Brian and said, “I bet you could make a big deposit.” 

Brian recognized the voice and turned to the guy and said, “Hello, Mr. Fink.” 

“Brian, call me Wesley; you don’t work here anymore. I heard you were moving away.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Thought you might need some extra money.”

“Everyone knows you have extra money. I couldn’t take your money, Wesley.” Brian stood and shook his fiendish hand away. 

“Come on. I wouldn’t give it to you for nothing in return.” Wesley gave Brian a look, which Brian read clearly once Wesley opened an envelope packed with hundred dollar bills. “Come on.” It was like Green Eggs and Ham, Brian wanted to hear the rest. 

Brian followed Wesley Fink to the safe deposit boxes, looking like an informant. Wesley signed in, as the assisting teller recognized and greeted Brian, “Brian, I thought you were gone.” 

“Nope, I’m leaving out today.” His eyes shined, as Brian smiled and repositioned his stance. 

“Good for you!” The teller got Wesley’s box and led them to a private room, where Wesley could view his valuables and maybe Brian’s as well. 

Brian closed the door behind him, as Wesley continuously pulled money out of his envelope, and said, “Brian, you’re extremely handsome. You were always kind to me and I’ve often thought about making it up to you, or make out with you.” Wesley moved the money and said, “I’m a man in love.” 

“Thanks, Wesley.” Brian fumbly said, “I don’t know what you expect of me, but I’m not interested in you like that.” 

“We’re men of passions.” Wesley sized up Brian and said, “Come on. Here’s a thousand dollars. Pretend.” 

“You’re going to give me a thousand dollars?” Brian asked. 

“Here’s two thousand dollars. Now, no more questions.” 

“Two thousand for what?” Brian looked perplexed, because a wealthy gay pervert could want any number of things. 

“Whatever you want, Brian.” Wesley woefully sat down and said, “No more questions. Take off all your clothes. Come on.” 

“What?” Brian laughed and said, “Mr. Fink.” Brian wanted Paul. 

“Brian, call me Wesley. You’re moving and could use this money, but you won’t let me give it to you for nothing. Right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You always filled out your suits.” Wesley was ready to see Brian nude. 

“Wesley, I’m keeping on my boxers.” Brian unbuttoned his sleeves and the buttons down his chest, as he thought participation would get him to Paul quicker. He kicked his polished shoes off, as he pulled his arms out of his shirt. His white undershirt was tucked into his pants, which accentuated his round nipples and pecs. Brian pulled it over his head, as Wesley watched his freckled abdomen stretch and arms rise, like a white flag. Brian easily slid his belt off. He unbuttoned his dress pants and stepped away from them. 

“Sit right here.” Wesley directed Brian to sit up on the small table, as Brian folded his pants. 

Brian sat up on the table in puffy plaid boxers and brown dress socks. He kicked his feet and watched Wesley move the chair and sit facing him between his legs. Wesley pulled Brian’s socks off and massaged his cold feet. 

Brian became tickled and said, “Don’t, Wesley, that tickles.” 

“Come on.” Wesley held his feet, as Brian relaxed. Wesley could see dark hairs peeking out of his boxer legs. He rubbed his hands up Brian’s calves, but Brian shot up off the table and grabbed his clothing. 

“I can’t do this.” Brian shook his pants out and said, “It’s the smell of money.” 

Insulted, Wesley shot back, “Then I guess I’ll keep my money. Will you hand them my box?” Wesley handed Brian his safe deposit box and pushed him out in only his plaid boxers. Brian shot back inside the cramp room. 

“I think they saw me.” Brian looked infuriated, but he looked at Wesley for direction. 

“Are you ready to play?” 

Brian held out his hand and Wesley held out his hand. Brian reached for the envelope of dough, as Wesley cupped Brian’s clump of dough. They opened their envelopes together. 

Brian’s cock was larger than Wesley expected it to be. Brian closed the envelope, as Wesley opened his mouth. He tucked the envelope away and said, “You know, I’m going to tell you something.” He paused, but Wesley couldn’t pause. Brian continued his statement, “Mr. Fink. I mean Wesley. Sorry. Sorry. Wesley, I am leaving town, because I need to stabilize. This money’s my independence. I’m not acting like myself. I came in today to say goodbye to Paul, the personal banker.” Brian’s voice broke as he said it. 

Wesley daintily swathed Brian’s limber stock with his froggish flycatcher. He didn’t think Brian was gay. He tapped it like he was building a dam, but Brian wasn’t growing erect. Wesley slurped and said, “Get it hard.” 

“You don’t care.” Brian wondered if Paul would care. 

Wesley handled Brian’s burly balls. Brian’s dick was soft, but it was still large. Wesley milked it like a teat he wanted swollen. “Come on. Get it hard for me, Brian.” 

Brian knew there was ten thousand dollars sitting in an envelope for him on the table. Wesley rubbed Brian’s shoulders and freckled back. Brian was dark haired with light features. His bottom was slim, firm, and smooth. Wesley opened his cheeks, as Brian watched over his back in disbelief. He jerked his dick and thought about Paul inspecting his anus. 

“There you go, Brian. You’re very impressive. You’ll do this for me, right? Come on. My ass is as nice as they come. Come on. You’re so thick. Aw-um.” Wesley had gone from bent over the table to being bent under Brian gulping up his rescue ladder. It swirled like the fireman's ladder at the end of It’s A Mad Mad Mad Mad World. 

“Do you want me to cum?” Brian frankly asked. 

“Yes. Sure, with time being a nuisance. Come on and come.” Wesley sat expectantly in the chair. 

Brian stroked his cock straddling Wesley. Wesley’s hands squeezed open Brian’s soft buns. Brian jerked his cock directly in Wesley’s face. He pictured Paul running. Paul went for the basketball before it went out of bounds. Paul’s animated cock moved side to side when he ran. Brian felt Wesley’s finger venture inside him, as Paul could embrace him. Paul’s paramilitary arms would fall around him. His fat hands would imprint him. Wesley bent up, sucked Brian’s merry nipple tight, and swallowed his eight inches of power like Brian imagined Paul would do and said, “Here I come.” 

“Yeah, come on.” Wesley opened his mouth, as Brian trembled around his finger like the last nail holding the shed together. 

“Ah. Ah. Ugh. Eff.” Brian placed one hand on his balls, but Wesley moved it and massaged him. Brian groaned and stuck his canoe back into the gorge. Paul was ready. Brian shot quick, multiple deposits down Wesley Fink’s night deposit. Wesley mopped down Brian’s fierce erection without knowing Brian had placed Paul in his thoughts. Wesley sucked on his sensitive cockhead. Brian shook and stepped away. 

Wesley’s finger didn’t budge, as he said, “Turn around here a minute.” 

Brian felt a fleeting exhilaration and turned his pearly mounds to him. Wesley cleared his lips and swept through Brian’s tender hole. Wesley seized him by surprise. Brian yelped, but he held firm. Paul had many stories about eating out women. Brian could see Paul gratifying him like a woman. Wesley’s mind and tongue continued its travels too. 

 

Suddenly, loud screams began coming from the bank lobby. Brian and Wesley instinctually regained their composure and clothing. They entered the lobby to find a man with plastic explosives stitched into a vest. He didn’t speak English. He ran and hugged the east column. 

Brian saw Paul for the first time in weeks. He was petrified, but he forced his legs to run to heroic Paul. Paul saw Brian and huddled in his office. Brian jumped into Paul’s floor, as the man detonated. The agonizing sound made the awkward silence between Brian and Paul acceptable. In one second, the ceiling was atop them. Paul covered Brian. 

Brian felt Paul right before feeling the floor drop out from beneath him. Paul rolled and Brian fell onto Paul’s cushiony chest. The whole building was collapsing around them. A pillar fell across Brian and Paul. Desks, cabinets, tables, chairs, and office supplies sandwiched them like a bad commercial break. 

Everything went bleak. A fire alarm listlessly reverberated with annoyance. There were people screaming and a whiff of smoke. Paul and Brian were knocked out. Once awakened, Paul lifted Brian, but the pillar had them pressed with little room. 

Paul wiped debris out of his mouth and said, “Brian, are you okay?” 

Brian swallowed something he didn’t want to, coughed and said, “Paul, what the hell?” Brian started to lose it. He screamed and shook. 

“Stop it, Brian. We have to think. Do you see any fire?” 

“No.” Brian felt water on his legs and said, “I do feel water.” 

“If this whole building fell in we’re going to either drown or burn to death down here. What were you doing in the bank today? I thought you were gone.” 

Brian tried moving some debris and chairs and made a little more room to maneuver. He was able to turn, but Brian couldn’t see Paul’s face in the dark. He wanted to see him when he said, “I came to see you.” 

“You did?” Paul sounded surprised. 

“I couldn’t leave town without telling you how important you are to me.” Brian sobbed and stuffed his face against Paul. 

“You’ve always been important to me too, man.” Paul rubbed Brian’s side. He’d never seen Brian act this way, but he knew people got weird in critical situations. 

Brian’s hand rubbed down Paul’s side, as he fell onto Paul’s stomach face to face. Brian kissed Paul on the side of the face and said, “I love you, Paul.” 

“I love you too, Brian. Just hold on. We’ll be found.” Paul wanted to keep his cool, but the screams stopped and the smoke smell strengthened. 

“Paul, if we have to die today I’m glad we had this moment together.” Brian stared into the darkness surrounding them. 

“Come on.” 

“Don’t say that, Paul.” Brian laughed and told him, “I came in the bank today to tell you I love you.” 

“Oh, Brian, I didn’t realize.” Paul held Brian closer and said, “Brian, you’re a good friend, but you know I’m straight. And then again, I thought you were straight.” 

“But remember. I mean, wasn’t there ever a time you felt something else.” Brian’s shoe was filling with water and he continued to say, “This feeling I have isn’t just anything. You have to feel it too.” 

“I’m straight, Brian. This is so unreal. You want me to kiss you or something? What the fuck do you want? What will make you happy?!” Paul shouted directly in Brian’s face. 

Brian had never seen Paul so enraged and kissed him out of fear. Paul kissed Brian back out of anger, but he soon lost his edge and sobbed. Both had robust lips, wet kisses, and clumsy teeth. Their noses slid and caressed. Brian’s eyes fought to see, but Paul’s eyes were happily shut. 

Paul knew they were doomed and his last moments on Earth were going to be fucking. He embraced Brian and fashioned his bottom with his manly hands. Brian’s back curved, as Paul’s hand inched down his plaid boxers. Brian tongued Paul. Paul’s hands cupped and parted Brian’s arched butt to plunge two fingers. Brian’s eyes were aimless. 

Paul released and whispered, “Turn around, Brian.” 

Brian managed to remove his damp pants and plaid boxers, as Paul pulled out his cock and somehow made it erect. Brian felt Paul’s large cock in the dark and saw it in his mind, but ignored the water resting beside them. Brian stuffed himself into a small portion at their feet to be able to suck on Paul. He jammed something into his thigh, but Brian found Paul’s buoy. 

His cut cock weighed heavy in Brian’s palm. He used it to pull himself up. Paul wasn’t moving, as Brian removed Paul’s pants. Finally, he put his mouth around Paul and swallowed. His mouth was wet and aching for it. Paul’s cockhead was full and thick like the rest of him. It was about nine inches, but they couldn’t see the tape measurer. Brian had a very Paul-pleasing rhythm, but he got choked by the smoke. 

Paul moved Brian up and Brian moved Paul’s teeming slick cock up to his rectum. Brian asked, “Condom?” 

“Do you have one?” Paul asked back. 

“I was asking you.” 

“No.” Paul pushed and Brian led his headstrong cock inside without hesitation. The tightness around his cock shaft made Paul envision Brian, but he immediately went back to his Asian schoolgirl fantasy. 

Brian agonized flat against Paul’s immense size. Paul inserted his capacity, as Brian’s cock hardened to its capacity. Paul slammed his shaft and Brian didn’t feel the shaft anymore, mainly fat cockhead. The sex bewildered each of them, as a huge wave of water filled the room. Water came from every direction. They floated free from their spot and were swept against a shelved wall. 

They hit with tremendous force. They were in such a feeble position. The walls cracked and shifted out. Paul woke to find Brian under him and asked, “Brian, are you good?” Nothing came from Brian and Paul moved office junk to get to him. The water had found a drain, but the ceiling wasn’t finished repositioning. A beam fell nearby and Paul covered Brian. He yelled to the heavens, "Help! Help! Two people!" 

Brian jumped and said, “Paul, my arm. I think it’s broken.” 

Paul eased off of him, but he spread Brian’s legs. Brian moved with him and his ass spread open. Paul regained his jarring erection and Brian regained his elasticity. The darkness allowed him to imagine his own reality. Brian enjoyed Paul’s dick cram and jag inside him. It felt like the tail he was meant to have. 

Their world seemed dim, but Paul imagined a quick release. He stampeded and Brian suffered. He was happy with Paul’s girth completely inside him. His mind wondered of family members he should call, but he didn’t expect his phone would work if he were able to find it. Brian rested his head against the wet basement floor and grinned. He prayed for the light to see Paul’s expressions.

Paul’s arms stretched and he drove down the jackhammer. It was the only way he could cum. Paul kept the speed, as his insides became outsides. He heaved and said, “Brian, you feel that?” 

Brian did and said, “You have more than that.” 

Paul continued to shoot, as he penetrated Brian with more fervor. Brian’s words struck a chord with Paul. Brian knew he was a competitive asshole. Paul started to pull out and paused. He gracefully turned Brian onto his back without harming his arm. Brian rubbed his working hand up Paul’s hairless chest, as Paul said, “You like it.” 

Brian hunched forward, found a nipple, and said, “Your nipples.” 

Paul tingled and Brian silenced, when a gas line or something exploded. The departmentalized ceiling shattered and fragments tore their skin. There was fire. The back of Paul’s shirt caught the majority, but they each suffered burns. The furniture and papers were in flames. 

This time, Brian asked Paul, “Are you okay?” 

Paul wasn’t moving, as his shirt burned. Brian patted out the flames with the last of his strength. As they burned to death, Brian felt Paul burst inside him or so he wanted to believe. There was too much smoke to breath. Unfortunately, their only rescue was Death. 

Overnight, their bodies were located in an embrace that stopped businesses and the presses. Newspapers ran cover stories describing their romantic last moments and demise. Why did they have an envelope full of money? Were they running away together? What were their last thoughts? What is love? Why does our society hinder love? 

Every story told to the press was a lie, but this one I’m not promising is true either. Ultimately, they had a pure love the entire world consumed. Their statue in the park, often mistaken for two homeless persons fighting over a sleeping spot, is a lasting memory to the greatest gay love the world has ever seen or ever will see! 

 

 

05-08-2011

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite line.. It felt like the tail he was meant to have.


End file.
